


Melodiya Moya

by lovestruc



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic-Users, Nature Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Reunions, magical instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: Juho plays in tune with nature's melody.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	Melodiya Moya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekjuhos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjuhos/gifts).



> This is my secret Santa gift for Sumi! I hope you think it's good and that it meets your expectations! <3

Melodic flute notes echoed throughout the mountains, the wind distorting the melody as it grew fainter with distance. 

Juho's eyes were closed as he focused on the distant melody, replaying the sounds the winds made, the discordant notes sounding pleasant as he played them. 

The branches of trees around him unfurled to hear the melody, flowers blooming to witness his focus, the mountains becoming alive despite the deep frost that had stilled them before.

As the winds stopped, Juho ceased playing, lowering the flute from his face. 

The branches and flowers reached towards him as he walked by. The grass parted beneath his feet, freed from the frost that once imprisoned it.

The reaction of nature to his magic did not concern Juho. He played with the patterns of nature, if he reacted to how it reacted, it would mess up his rhythm.

In order to maintain his magic's potency, he had to keep his rhythm constant with the patterns of nature. The patterns seemed random, but Juho could read them and play along.

However, nature was not what Juho played for. He played for someone who could harness his magic and make it stronger.

And today would be the day he found them again.

The winds returned, and Juho raised his flute up to his lips, preemptively playing a note to see where the wind took it. When he heard the response, he started playing a very intricate melody, the wind swirling around him in response.

The withered oak tree in front of him slowly came alive, the branches uncurling, buds sprouting in green sprigs. Nymph runes on the trunk started to glow a bright green. 

The winds ceased, and as Juho lowered his flute, a branch reached out from the tree to place a small stone in Juho’s hand. The heart-shaped stone glowed a soft green, pulsing with a magic Juho recognized but could not harness.

This was the wish stone.

This brought him one step closer to finding Jaeyoon.

Juho turned away from the tree, placing the wish stone in his bag. He only had so long before the wish stone’s magic would dissipate, meaning that he had to get up the mountain as fast as he could. 

He walked up the stony paths of the mountain as he waited for the wind to return, looking down at his bag every so often to make sure the wish stone was still glowing. 

When the wind came back, Juho played a slow melody, feeling the wind swirl around and slowly lift him off the ground.

He had to get as close as he could to the top of the mountain, so why not use the winds to help him get up there?

Thankfully, it was one of the days where the winds were frequent, and they wouldn’t cease as Juho was manipulating them with his magic. 

However, he couldn’t prevent the winds from ceasing for too long, as messing with nature’s patterns could cause consequences. 

He landed himself up onto a higher path, walking along as he waited for the wind to return. 

He knew what he was looking for, but its location was still unknown to him. If he could trace Nymph runes, then the path to it would be clear, but he was not a Nymph and therefore couldn’t harness Nymph magic.

The last time he had tried this, he had been unable to find the ruins where he needed to place the wish stone in time.

The wish stone could only be used once every year when the magic in the rumored Nymph ruins was most potent.

Juho had failed last year due to not getting there in time, but he was determined to get it this year.

This was the one chance he had to see Jaeyoon again. If he failed, he wouldn’t be able to for another year.

He had to get to the ruins, and soon.

Luckily, Jaeyoon had taught him basic Nymph runes, and Juho could read the runes carved into trees he was passing.

He was close.

However, the light coming from the wish stone was starting to fade, meaning that Juho didn’t have much time left.

Juho quickened his pace, following the runes taking him into the caves of the mountain. 

As he traveled deeper, he relied on the faint glow of magic from the runes to guide him through the caves. The wish stone started to regain the light coming from it, and Juho knew that he was where he needed to be. All he had to do now was find the altar where the wish stone needed to be placed. 

He lifted his flute to his lips, playing a traditional Nymph melody meant for regenerating magic. Around him, patterns of runes started to glow, illuminating a path leading him deeper into the ruins. The wish stone pulsed with magic, leading Juho to an empty fountain with a slot that looked like a perfect fit for the wish stone. 

Runes glowed a bright green around the grey stone ruins, with images carved into the rock through magic. It told a story that Juho could not read, but he knew that it was an important story in Nymph culture, as Jaeyoon had told him bits and pieces of it before. 

Juho looked at the wish stone in his hands one last time before placing it in the empty slot, watching as the runes around the room glowed brighter, the wish stone pulsing faster.

Juho closed his eyes, not needing any time to think about what his wish was.

“I wish to be where Jaeyoon is.”

A bright light erupted from the wish stone, Juho’s grip tightening on his flute as he felt the Nymph magic slowly absorbing him.

“T-there’s no way…”

Juho opened his eyes, finding that he was now laying on a bed and that his flute was sitting on the small table next to the bed. However, that wasn’t important to Juho.

What was important was that Jaeyoon was sitting next to the bed, holding Juho’s hand in his.

“Juho?”

Jaeyoon placed his hand on Juho’s cheek, making the other man smile at the sight of his lover.

“Jaeyoon.”

Jaeyoon smiled back, leaning down to softly kiss Juho's lips. 

"You're really here, with me."

“I am. I finally found you.”

“How long has it been?” Jaeyoon asked, as he laid next to Juho on the bed.

“Years. I never kept track of how long it was, because it hurt to think of how long I had been without you.”

Jaeyoon’s hand resided on Juho’s cheek again, the two staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“You’re here now, and I will make sure that we are never parted again.”

Juho nodded, gazing over Jaeyoon as the room fell silent.

“What happened to you? Where are we?” Juho whispered.

“The mountain made a home for me. I’ve been here, healing it because there isn’t another Nymph in the mountain. I would have tried to find you but… it wouldn’t let me leave. How did you get the wish stone? How did you get it to the altar? I thought that the mountain would have tried to stop you.”

“I remembered what you told me about the runes and the patterns of them. As for the mountain, I tamed it.”

“How?”

Juho reached for his flute, holding it for the Nymph to see before putting it back down.

“With this.”

“Goodness, your magic always amazes me. Magic harnessers are incredibly difficult to use.”

“I had a reason to use it. That’s what made it so powerful.”

“Why did you have to use it?”

“To find you.”

Jaeyoon smiled brightly, kissing Juho briefly before pulling away to gaze into his eyes.

“I never wish to be apart from you again.”

“Neither do I. I promise you, I will find a way to free you from the mountain and we can be together again.”

“I wish we could.”

“I promise you, I will find a way, Jaeyoon.”

“I wish you could, but there isn’t a way. My magic is given to me by these mountains, by the ruins inside of it. If I were to leave them, I would slowly wither as my magic is drained from me. And the mountain needs me to stay in order for it to retain its powers. I am the only Nymph left here, and it cannot let me go.”

“I will force it to-”

“No! Juho, you don’t understand.”

“What is there to understand? I will force the mountain to let you go, and then we shall live near here, together.”

Jaeyoon looked solemnly at the sky outside of the cave as he got up from the bed.

“I wish we could, Juho. But the mountain will not let me go. There must always be a Nymph to act as the heart of the mountain, to give it its power. That is my role now, and I must perform it.”

“Jaeyoon…”

Jaeyoon looked back at Juho, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Juho got up, walking over to Jaeyoon and pulling the Nymph into his arms. 

“I will be here with you the entire time.”

The Nymph smiled, pulling Juho in for a kiss.

“And I will never be apart from you again.”


End file.
